


Interview With A Snake

by AlphaCJ



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Established Friendship, Flirting, Humor, Innuendo, Logan being a pain, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Remus is mentioned, Remy is ultimate bestie, Slight cringe, Suggestive Themes, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, can be seen as romantic or platonic ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 22:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaCJ/pseuds/AlphaCJ
Summary: Logan interrogates Deceit by asking personal questions about his anatomy. He doesn’t seem to notice how uncomfortable it’s making him.





	Interview With A Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Words marked with a / indicate that Deceit is lying.
> 
> This fic is partially based off a SS comic I made on my IG (@alphacjthenerd)  
I apologise for this in advance.

“Are you venomous?”

“No.”

“Is that a lie?”

“No.”

“Do you smell with your nose or your tongue?”

“Nose. Logan this totally /isn’t/ getting annoying.”

“Can you see infrared like some snakes can?”

Deceit sighs and closes the book he was reading, standing up from the table and wordlessly began to trudge back to his room. Logan slinks behind him quietly, pausing outside Deceit’s door

“Logan, I’m /not/ closing the door now”

“W-Wait! Just answer me this-“

Deceit listened to the question. He processed it. And immediately shut the door before the expression on his face gave away the exact nature of the question itself. 

He turned around seeing a very amused looking Remy, watching the spectacle while lying sprawled out on his bed, sipping iced tea.  
“Well-“ he began, Deceit cut him off.

“Don’t finish that thought.”

Remy shrugged innocently “I’m just saying it’s a valid question!”

“One that I’m not going to answer today or any other day.”

“Shame.” Remy tutted.

——————————————————

Since then, Deceit made it a priority to avoid Logan whenever possible for the sake of his own reputation if nothing else. He enjoyed the air of mystery his presence elected.

“Deceit.”

Deceit almost groaned in distaste as the voice spoke behind him.

“What can I /not/ do for you Logan?” Deceit asked, sigh heavy in his voice as he kept walking.

Logan jogged to catch up with him. “Yes, you didn’t answer my question yesterday I-“

“Okay cool it braniac.” Remy scolded appearing in front of them. He leaned casually against the wall and glanced at Deceit over the rim of his glasses. “You’re pissing him off.” 

Logan blinked and turned towards Deceit. He was fidgeting with his gloves and biting his lip with what appeared to be rather sharp teeth.  
“I’m...I’m sorry for being annoying, it wasn’t my intention to make you uncomfortable.”

Deceit sighed heavily, running a gloves hand down his face. “It’s fine...” he turned to face the other. “I suppose I /can’t/ answer some of your questions for science or whatever...”

Logan immediately brightened. “Yes! That would be much appreciated just stop me if I get carried away again.”

Deceit nodded and moved to follow him, giving Remy a thankful pat on the shoulder as he passed. Logan was already rambling as he walked.

——————————————————

“I always suspected you were Cold blooded.” Logan mused, pushing a bunch of papers off his desk he deemed unimportant.

“I never attempted to hide that fact.” Deceit sat in an armchair, facing Logan’s desk watching him scribble notes down on various pages.

“Hm. You didn’t answer one of my earlier questions. Would you be willing to now?”

“Depends which one you’re referring to.” Deceit shot back, desperately hoping it wasn’t the one on his mind.

“Infrared. Can you see it?”

Thank god. “Yes. But only through one eye. I’m sure you can guess which one.”

Logan nodded, eyeing him with intrigue and scribbling down notes like he was interviewing him and in a way he kind of was.  
“Doesn’t that interfere with your normal vision?”

Deceit shook his head. “It only works if I close the other eye. Otherwise I can see normally...mostly.”

“Mostly?”

The snake-like Side was looking a tad uncomfortable. He tapped his cheek just under his gold eye. “Can’t see out of this eye. Only infrared. Colourblind in both.”

Logan nodded slowly in understanding. “Okay...I’m sorry if these questions are making you uncomfortable again..”

Deceit shook his head. “It’s /not/ fine. I don’t mind that much. But I do ask that you keep these answers to yourself.”

“Of course! I’m merely honoured that you trust me enough to answer my questions. I wouldn’t betray you’re trust.” Logan promised.

Deceit felt a bit better after hearing Logan’s declaration. He gave him a soft smile. “I appreciate that. Continue your examination.”

“I noticed your teeth are sharp.”

“Very observant of you, Logan” Deceit replied sarcastically but there was no bite to his words.

“What do you use them for? I don’t see much reason to bite anyone around here.”

Deceit grinned somewhat mischievously, “Of course you’d see no reason to…

Logan felt his face flush, he buried it in his book of notes, Deceit grinned.  
“Is that all Logan dear?” The snake hissed slyly.

“Uhm.” It was Logan’s turn to feel awkward. “Yes...yes that’s all, thank you.”

“Are you sure?” Deceit leaned forwards a bit, he couldn’t help but tease.

Logan looked up over his book. “If you’re going to insist then you can answer the question you wouldn’t answer earlier.”

Deceit was prepared. “Very well.”

“...What?”

“But I must ask you first, why do you wish to know such a...revealing thing?”

Logan felt his face flush again. “For...for science obviously! And because snakes have-“

“Yes, yes I know it’s not like Remus constantly reminds me or anything..” Deceit replies sarcastically. “It’s not like you to ever show interest in such a thing~”

“I’m not! Personally, it’s for-“

“Science, yes I know but I can tell when you’re lying Logan and, well, you’re not looking so truthful from where I’m sitting.”

“Okay! So I’m personally curious! So what?” Logan admitted. His face, bright red.

Deceit grinned victoriously, chuckling. “Well I won’t tell if you won’t.” He paused, “The answer is yes.”


End file.
